The Perfect Boyfriend
by Hardcore Maslow
Summary: With the end of the school year approaching Kendall looks to go have a night of relaxation with his friends. But a chance encounter leads to him to quickly getting a boyfriend under bizzare circumstances. Could it be true love or something else?


The perfect Boyfriend part one

With the end of the senior high school year Kendall Knight was ready to finish it with a bang! What better way then to go to the movie with all your friends? Kendall walked toward his locker with a smile on his face knowing he passed all his classes. "Hey Kendall what's up dude?" Said Carlos his best friend as he patted him on the back knowing he Kendall and him were gay but he did it in a way that was open to interpretation and that's the way they both liked it.

"Hey Carlos" Kendall shouted back as they both walked to his new mazda convertable his dad got him to go to the show. "How was your final test for..." There was a huge CRASH with Kendall falling over a boy and dropping everything. Papers went flying everywhere with Kendall landed on his bottom with water falling over over his shirt. "OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY!" A long brown haired boy said as he began colecting papers after he helped Kendall up. He quickly handed them back to him. "I'm so sorry that happened!" The pretty boy said as he handed all of them back to Kendall who was still confused.

Carlos however was laughing his ass off watching the whole thing. "We should get you cleaned up dont you think?" James said. Regaining his composure Kendall nodded. "Ya sure thanks for helping." Kendall told Carlos to go wait in the car. They walked to the bathroom and James suggested for him to take his shirt off. "Can you put my shirt under the blow dryer Please?" Putting on a big smile James Walked over to the blow drier and bended over so Kendall could see his ass. "Sorry Kendall about all of this is there anyway I could make it up to you?"

Kendall and James eyes locked on one another. James seductivly rubbed his hand on Kendalls chest. "I'm good baby. I like boys with strong mustles." James said softly as thier lips met. Kendall pushed James away and said "I'm sorry but I have to much respect for you and for myself then to give away my virginity in a school bathroom stall!" James took off his shirt. "It's okay baby I just want to suck you off. Your so cute I just couldn't stay away from you. In fact I've always wanted to be your boyfriend.

When I saw you in class all I could think about was whether you would let me make you feel like a prince." Kendall gave into James seductions and allowed him to push him into one of the nearby stalls. "Oh my God Kendall your so hard!" James blurted out putting Kendalls back to the wall and unbuckling his pants. James then stuck his hand in Kendalls underwear fondling his balls. "James your getting me so hard! I don't understand why your doing this through? Its the last day of school! I mean you should have the told me earlier!"

James kissed Kendall hard shutting up the blond haired boy letting thier tongues touch and fight for dominance. James clearly let Kendall win before putting a condom on Kendalls cock. "James why did you put a condom on I wanna cum in your mouth." Kendall said whining James grabed one of Kendalls ass cheeks and started cupping the balls of the rich blond haired boy. "Just let me help you cum Kendie.""

James put his mouth on Kendalls cock and started going faster and faster as Kendall shoved his hairless cock into James mouth. James continued to fondle the blond and then James felt the condom fill up with Kendalls thick white seed as Kendall groaned. James then stood up and took off the condom. "I think your finished for now." James said smiling as Kendall was clearly out of breath. "Enjoy your movie babe. I put my number in your pocket while I was sucking you off so you can call me afterward. After all I think you want to see me again as well."

James said matter of factly as he left the bathroom but not before fake putting the used condom in the trash. When he really put it in his pocket. James left so quick Kendall didn't even know notice James didn't help him at all. Instead he got him all hot and sweaty and his shirt was still wet.

James POV

As James walked out into the sunlight with Kendalls spunk in a used up condom in his pocket he quickly dialed a number. "Hey yeah I've gotten what we need to start this thing. Don't worry though this is a new guy and unlike last time we're gonna get this right." The pretty boy said as he hung up and got in his van to go to his boyfriends place where they would disguss what the next step was.

Kendalls POV

Coming off his high Kendall pulled up his pants and put back on his soaked shirt. Taking out his wallet he noticed the number James said he put in. "Wait for me after the show if you want to be my boyfriend. I can't wait to learn more about you!" The note said along with the number. Feeling good about himsf Kendall walked over to the car as a notably pissed Carlos asked what the hell took so long. "We're gonna be late now thanks to you!" Carlos said as they drove off. "Look it was nothing ok I just had to clean my shirt off."

Carlos looked over and saw Kendalls shirt was still very wet. " Kebdall what do you... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS FUCK?" Carlos yelled as Kendall badly managed to stay on the road from Carlos outburst." "No no Carlos calm down it was nothing like that he just said he wanted to be my boyfriend is all and Ya he did kind of suck me off." "Wow So you guys are like together now? You cam in his mouth did he swollow your cum?" "No Carlos stop being so vulgar. I can inside a condom he put on then he did somthing with it. I think he put it on the trash."

"Wait a minute so your telling me you let a guy who you don't know just suck you off then potentially take your sperm?" "No look Carlos it's ok I saw him throw it away he can't do anything with it." Or at least that's what Kendall thought as he arrived at the cenema.

James POV

Getting out of his van with attitude James smiled at his team when he walked into the house. "Ready to become millionaires guys?" He said as he took out the condom showing it then putting it in the freezer so they could use it when that part of the plan came around.


End file.
